Ouvir Estrelas
by Tanko
Summary: Um pedido às estrelas pode se tornar realidade ou o Festival do Tanabata será apenas mais uma decepção para o cavaleiro de Andrômeda? Yaoi Hyoga x Shun
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal._

Notas da Autora: Eu sempre gostei da lenda do Tanabata e sonhava com o dia em que poderia escrever algo sobre ela!

Eu não sou japonesa, apenas uma entusiasta. Esta história foi o resultado de muita pesquisa. Se notarem algum equívoco grave não mencionado no glossário, eu estou disposta a fazer as devidas notas e correções.

Espero que gostem da minha primeira fanfic de Saint Seiya.

* * *

**Ouvir Estrelas**

_E eu vos direi: "Amai para entendê-las!  
Pois só quem ama pode ter ouvido  
Capaz de ouvir e de entender estrelas"._

_Olavo Bilac _

Os vastos jardins da Mansão Kido estavam particularmente bonitos aquele verão. Após a grande reforma que devolvera a aparência original à propriedade, Saori ordenou que fossem plantadas flores da estação em toda a volta da casa, resultando naquela exuberância digna da morada de uma deusa.

Agora o crepúsculo tingia as azaléias, hortênsias e flores de alfazema com matizes de laranja. Não tardaria para que a meia-lua surgisse no horizonte, como um sorriso, alegrando o céu noturno.

Shun caminhava indiferente em meio a todas estas belezas. O jovem cavaleiro tinha sensibilidade o bastante para desfrutar de um lindo pôr-do-sol, porém estava imerso demais em sua melancolia para perceber o que quer que estivesse acontecendo à sua volta. Assim tão distraído, foi bruscamente arrancado de seus pensamentos ao esbarrar com tudo em... alguma coisa.

Sobressaltado, deixou escapar um grito. A vítima de seu descuido também gritou, fazendo com que o susto fosse ainda maior.

- Meu deus, o que você está fazendo aqui? Meu coração quase saiu pela boca!

- Desculpa... eu tava só brincando com os vaga-lumes. – Kiki, o pequeno lemuriano, explicou inocentemente.

Shun não tinha visto vaga-lume nenhum até então. De fato, havia muitos deles voando ou luzindo entre os arbustos. Expirou fundo, surpreso com a própria abstenção de sentidos.

- Pensei que estivesse com Shiryu em Rosan!

- Eu resolvi ficar e aproveitar essa casona. Não sei como você não me viu...

O seu estado de nervos não era dos melhores, mas não seria agora que Shun começaria a descontar frustrações numa criança.

- Está tudo bem. Por favor perdoe esse cabeça-de-vento.

O cavaleiro esboçou um sorriso e, ao virar as costas para voltar à Mansão, sentiu que o menino o puxava pelo braço.

- Ei! Espera!

- O quê?

- Por que está tão triste? – Kiki perguntou, genuinamente preocupado, com aquela sinceridade que só as crianças têm.

- De onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Está tudo bem no mundo, Athena está a salvo e feliz, mas você está sempre sozinho quando deveria estar se divertindo e aproveitando a paz junto a seus companheiros!

Shun suspirou. Como era difícil lidar com aquela verdade, saída dos lábios de alguém tão jovem. Agachou-se para ficar no mesmo nível dos olhos do menino.

- Ouça, Kiki, algumas vezes os adultos têm problemas que as crianças não entendem.

- Mestre Mu explicou uma vez que adultos às vezes ficam tristes por causa de coisas que deveriam fazê-los felizes. Os adultos ficam tristes por causa do amor. É por isso que você está triste? Por causa do amor?

Bingo. Kiki estava certo mais uma vez. Será que aquele garotinho podia ler mentes também?

- O amor é um assunto muito complicado para você, criança. Mas você acertou direitinho, eu estou triste por causa do amor e esse é um problema só meu. Nem mesmo Athena poderia me ajudar pois é algo que tenho de resolver sozinho.

Vendo a carinha de decepção de Kiki por não poder ser útil, Shun acrescentou:

- Não fique frustrado. Eu já me sinto um pouco melhor sabendo que alguém se importa.

O rosto de Kiki se iluminou. Ele fez uma pausa dramática como se num estalo tivesse descoberto a cura para os males do mundo.

- É isso...! – Murmurou, antes de expor sua brilhante idéia. – Eu não posso te ajudar, mas as estrelas podem!

Shun franziu a testa, confuso. Estrelas?

- Isso mesmo, a Festa das Estrelas vai ser amanhã, a Saori me falou sobre esse dia.

- O Tanabata Matsuri! – Shun sorriu.– Eu tinha me esquecido...

- Vega e Altair são estrelas que sabem tudo sobre o amor. Elas vão simpatizar com o seu pedido!

Se fosse verdade que havia um dia em que as estrelas estariam propícias a realizar milagres, este dia estava próximo. Não custava nada tentar.

* * *

Shun estava um pouco mais animado após a conversa com Kiki. Mesmo sendo uma criança ingênua, o garoto lhe dera mais esperança do que qualquer adulto poderia.

"Isso só prova o quanto você é mais inocente do que ele."

Havia um lado de sua mente que gostava de recriminá-lo, mas dessa vez ele não se permitiu levar por aquela vozinha incômoda. Ao invés disso, afirmou para si mesmo que tudo correria bem. Já estava mais do que na hora de encarar o problema de frente.

Shun descia de sua suíte para o jantar, que era servido religiosamente às sete e meia, quando passou em frente ao quarto de Ikki e notou que a porta estava entreaberta. Havia uma certa movimentação lá dentro.

- Irmão? Está aí? – chamou.

-Sim, pode entrar.

Ele entrou. As roupas espalhadas pela cama e a sacola de viagem aberta confirmaram suas suspeitas

-Vai nos deixar mais uma vez? Você vai perder o Tanabata.

Shun jamais perguntava para onde Ikki estava indo. O irmão era muito evasivo no tocante a esse assunto, se irritava facilmente com interrogatórios de qualquer espécie.

-Eu sei, mas não estou em clima para festividades. Não estou agüentando mais ficar aqui, sem ter nada melhor para fazer do que nadar na piscina ou jogar bola com o Seiya. Isso não é vida para mim.

-Eu sabia que você diria algo do tipo. Mas Ikki... você não está tentando me evitar... está?

-Você é meu irmão, como posso querer lhe evitar? Não diga mais essas besteiras.

-Só pensei que... depois que conversamos sobre aquele assunto... bem, esquece.

"Conversamos" tinha sido um eufemismo. Na verdade os irmãos tiveram uma discussão como nunca antes. Shun ainda lembrava das acusações, da decepção no rosto de Ikki...

"_Ele o seduziu? Ah, se aquele desgraçado fez mal para você, eu matooo!"_

"_Calma, ele não fez nada... ele não sabe de nada..!"_

Ikki sorriu, afagando brevemente os cabelos de Shun. - Eu já não pedi desculpas?

-Perdão, estou sendo infantil. – Shun suspirou, aliviado. –Vou sentir muito a sua falta.

-Espero sinceramente que você use o tempo em que vai ficar livre de mim para refletir sobre o que quer fazer com sua vida.

-Eu já pensei. Pensei até demais.

-Você sabe que eu não gosto nem um pouco da idéia de ver o meu irmão sofrendo por causa de um homem. Ainda mais sendo aquele pato...

Shun não gostava quando o irmão se referia à Hyoga daquela maneira debochada, mas resolveu que era melhor não argumentar. Não havia muito o que fazer a respeito, já que era claro que os dois cavaleiros não se davam. Colaborariam meio a contragosto para o bem do Universo, toleravam-se na convivência diária, mas querer que fossem grandes amigos era pedir demais. Eles tinham gênios fortes, personalidades marcantes com um firme traço em comum: não sabiam ceder.

-...Mesmo assim prefiro que você acabe de uma vez com essa história. Fale com ele logo.

- Eu decidi que vou conversar com ele... amanhã... no dia do Tanabata.

- Humpf, você é um romântico incorrigível. Faça como quiser, mas faça!

Ikki podia ter convicções diferentes, mas preocupava-se com a felicidade de Shun. Aquela era sua maneira ranzinza de manifestar apoio.

- Eu vou me esforçar.

- Lembre-se que se ele te fizer derramar uma única lágrima, eu o mando para o inferno sem escalas!

* * *

No horário de sempre, o jantar estava posto. Shun, Hyoga e Kiki ocupavam pouco espaço naquela mesa de dimensões tão palacianas e logo a ausência de um dos cavaleiros se fez notar.

-Onde está Ikki? – Saori perguntou casualmente antes de provar o consomê que era servido como entrada. – Ele não vem jantar?

-Meu irmão resolveu viajar novamente. – Shun respondeu meio sem graça.

-E nem mesmo se despediu? Ah, nunca vou compreender as motivações de Fênix.

Com excessão de Saori, mais ninguém parecia desapontado com a notícia. Tatsume, que servia a mesa resmungou:

- Ele é um rebelde petulante, Senhorita.

-Tatsume! Não fale assim de meu cavaleiro!

- Ah...! Mil perdões!. – O mordomo enrubesceu de raiva. Ikki era sempre a causa de seu desgosto.

-Só espero que ele não tenha ficado insatisfeito com algo em minha casa. – Saori disse, ignorando a cara de aborrecimento de seu empregado.

-De forma alguma, muito nos honra morar sob o mesmo teto que a Senhorita. Meu irmão apenas precisa ficar um pouco sozinho.

-Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Mas ainda sinto que ele não nos considere sua família.

-Ikki não vai mudar, Saori. É o jeito dele ser, devemos respeitá-lo. Creio que em breve estará de volta, não é?– Hyoga pronunciou-se pela primeira vez, fazendo com que Shun ficasse ruborizado e surpreso com tanta cortesia.

-Ele prometeu que não vai demorar.

-Então está tudo bem. – Saori sorriu e todos voltaram a comer, sem falar mais no assunto.

O prato principal era linguado, o favorito de Shun. Ele mal tocou na comida.

* * *

Shun não conseguia dormir. Quanto mais tentava se convencer de que seu corpo precisava de descanso, mais difícil ficava pregar os olhos. Sua cabeça não queria relaxar. Os pensamentos fluíam incontrolavelmente, afligindo-o com receio infantis, diálogos fora da realidade e, em meio a eles, recordações amargas da discussão com Ikki.

_"Meu irmão, homossexual... Como você achou que eu ia me interessar por alguém como você? Eu tenho nojo de você! Eu sempre suspeitei, mas não quis ver, fechei meus olhos para a verdade. Como você é ingênuo. É só uma fase, não é? Diz que é só uma fase! Se você fosse uma mulher..."_

Ele gostaria muito de calar de uma vez a boca de sua mente. Como se o problema real não fosse ruim o suficiente, ainda tinha o calor. Shun estava sentindo tanto calor que a roupa de dormir colava-se na pele febril, o cabelo grudava nas têmporas e volta e meia as pontas das franjas caíam nos seus olhos, irritando-os. As cobertas logo tornaram-se um estorvo. Rolava de um lado para o outro na cama sem achar uma posição confortável o suficiente, uma que não o fizesse sentir tanta falta de ar.

Quando mesmo o roçar da colcha e dos travesseiros tornaram-se incômodos demais, Shun desistiu de tentar pegar no sono e foi até a cozinha se refrescar um pouco.

Bebeu meio litro d'água quase que num fôlego só, aplacando aquela sede infernal que estava sentindo. Ele sabia que aquelas sensações nada agradáveis eram efeitos psicológicos do nervosismo, mas como evitar ficar assim se em breve ele estaria se declarando para Hyoga? Nem a hipótese de uma batalha mortal era capaz de abrasar sua alma daquela maneira ridícula.

Shun considerou voltar à suite para tomar um banho rápido, mas algo na sala de estar pareceu convidativo. Resolveu ficar ali, quietinho, observando o céu através de uma das altas janelas por alguns instantes. Podia distinguir bem as formas das constelações.

"Espero que os deuses sejam auspiciosos e nos dêem uma noite limpa amanhã."

O rapaz pousou as mãos espalmadas na vidraça e aproximou o rosto para enxergar melhor. Teve a impressão de ter visto uma estrela cadente, mas talvez fosse um vaga-lume de Kiki errando pela madrugada.

Ele suspirou, recriminando-se por sua imaturidade. Por que agarrava-se a superstições com tanta força? Que tipo de desespero era aquele?

Subitamente uma voz familiar cortou seu diálogo interno.

- Shun...

- Hyoga...! – confirmou, sentindo o coração falsear.

Ele olhou rapidamente para trás e voltou-se para a janela, procurando esconder todo o embaraço que sentiu ao realizar que estava vestido da forma mais inapropriada possível: apenas com uma blusinha leve e um par de shorts curtíssimos que deixavam suas coxas totalmente vulneráveis a qualquer olhar. Naquele momento Shun agradeceu aos céus pela penumbra; o luar não era revelador o suficiente para denunciar o rubor em suas faces.

- Eu atrapalho?

- Ah! Lógico que não!

- Não consegue dormir, Shun?

- É... eu... vim tomar um pouco de ar. Você também está insone?

- Kiki não quis dormir sozinho e foi para o meu quarto. Não sei como Shiryu consegue dormir junto de uma criança que se mexe o tempo todo...! Ainda mais nesse calor.

Hyoga aproximou-se de Shun e parou a poucos centímetros de distância. O cavaleiro de Andrômeda podia sentir a eletricidade da pele do outro, arrepiando-se de desejo.

Shun olhou rapidamente para Hyoga. Como que para aumentar seu desespero, ele também não estava muito composto... Aquela regata branca marcava todos os contornos do peito torneado. Mesmo de relance, Shun pôde ver até as pequenas saliências dos mamilos sob o tecido fino... Tentou não pensar muito nesses detalhes ou ficaria constrangido, diria muitas bobagens.

- A Ilha de Andrômeda era um forno durante o dia e gelada de noite. Mas eu me pergunto porque não consigo dormir aqui enquanto lá eu simplesmente apagava.

- Engraçado. Parece que gente se acostuma até com o inferno.

- Ei, não é isso. – Shun riu, divertindo-se com o modo espirituoso de Hyoga - Acho que sinto falta do mar. Aqui não é tão longe do litoral, mas não é a mesma coisa.

- Entendo. Ei, falando em litoral, Kiki anda empolgado com uma tal festa que vai acontecer perto da praia. Você sabe direito o que é?

- Ah, é verdade. O Tanabata Matsuri. É um festival muito bonito, com decoração tradicional, comidas típicas, concursos, música... nunca esteve em um?

- Humm. Não me lembro de nada disso.

- Eu não estive em muitos destes, mas posso dizer que é bem divertido. Acho que a Senhorita Saori e Seiya vão querer ir... a gente pode pegar uma carona.

- Ah, eu adoraria! Mas só se você for. Não quero ser acusado de atrapalhar os pombinhos.

Shun ficou um pouco espantado com o modo direto com que Hyoga tratava o assunto.

- Hyoga, você é impossível! Quer dizer que você acha que o Seiya e a Senhorita...

- Acho não, eu tenho certeza. Você nunca percebeu?

- Não acredito que estamos acordados de madrugada fazendo fofoca!

- Mas não é verdade?

Ambos caíram numa gostosa gargalhada. Shun teve que tapar a boca com as mãos para não fazer muito barulho.

- Está certo, está certo! Vamos parar de falar da vida alheia. – Hyoga disse, limpando algumas lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos – Afinal, o que é comemorado nesse tal "Tabanata"?

- Tanabata...

- É, ou isso.

- Como vou explicar...? A história é um pouco longa.

- Não estou com um pingo de sono.

- Bem, a lenda conta sobre Orihime e Kengyuu, ou seja, as estrelas Vega e Altair. Orihime era uma moça que tecia as mais belas vestes e seu pai, o Senhor Celestial muito se orgulhava disso. Porém Orihime era solitária e o Senhor arranjou o casamento entre ela e Kengyuu.

Shun baixou os olhos ao sentir que Hyoga o fitava, interessado no que ele dizia.

- Os dois se apaixonaram e viviam se amando. Orihime estava tão apaixonada que negligenciou seus afazeres. Por isso o Senhor Celestial, insatisfeito, separou-os colocando a Via-Láctea entre os dois. Porém, uma vez ao ano foi concedido a eles o direito de se encontrar. Eles ficam tão felizes que realizam os pedidos dos humanos nesta data...! É mais ou menos isso.

- É uma história muito romântica. Me lembra alguns contos russos... – Hyoga sorriu, gentilmente – Como se faz um pedido às estrelas?

- Sim, os pedidos são escritos em papeizinhos coloridos, chamados "tanzaku" e são pendurados em ramos de bambu. As cor do papel varia de acordo com o tipo de desejo. Se você quer dinheiro deve comprar um tanzaku amarelo, para esperança o ideal é o verde, paz celestial é o azul, branco é para a paz, vermelho para a paixão e o cor-de-rosa é para o amor...

- Você é mesmo uma pessoa detalhista.

- Hum, deve ser coisa do meu signo.

- Vou ter certeza de comprar um tanzakuna cor certa. Você acha que as estrelas vão atender ao meu desejo?

- É claro, se for de coração.

- Então posso contar com isso?

Shun sentiu-se estremecer ao ouvir a voz sussurrada de Hyoga. Pela onda de calor que inundou seu rosto, deduziu que estava parecendo um pimentão vermelho naquele momento. Tentou desconversar.

- Pena que eu não tenha um quimono de verão para usar.

- Eu tenho um desses! "Yukata", não é? Comprei logo que voltei ao Japão, sem nenhum motivo especial, de brincadeira mesmo. Essa vai ser a minha primeira oportunidade de usá-lo para valer... embora eu não ache que vá ficar muito bem dentro dele.

- Como assim? Por que não ficaria?

- Apenas acho que deve ficar bem mais bonito em um japonês puro. Se quiser eu posso te emprestar...

Era um sacrilégio que o russo tivesse coragem de dizer tal besteira. Naturalmente nem todos os ocidentais ficam jeitosos usando quimonos yukata, mas Shun sabia que aquele não era, em absoluto, o caso. Hyoga podia ter cabelos loiros, mas a forma amendoada dos olhos e o tom dourado da pele denunciavam suas raizes orientais. Era uma combinação incrível.

"Hyoga dentro de um yukata!" - A possibilidade deixou Shun extremamente excitado.

- Não precisa, é sério. Você é suficientemente japonês para ficar bem de trajes típicos.

- Você na verdade quer me ver todo enrolado para vestir esse quimono...

- Eu juro que vou lhe ajudar.

- Promessa é dívida.

* * *

Shun acordou um pouco mais cedo do que o habitual naquele domingo. Ele desceu as escadarias para tomar o café-da-manhã ainda pensando na beleza do rosto de Hyoga sob a luz das estrelas. A conversa agradável da noite anterior tinha se estendido um bocado. Falaram de todas as amenidades possíveis. Era incrível como tinham coisas em comum, como o tempo fluía macio quando estavam juntos e todos os pensamentos negativos o abandonavam.

Normalmente Hyoga era o primeiro a levantar na Mansão Kido e por esse motivo Shun estranhou que não estivesse presente à mesa.

- Bom dia, Senhorita, bom dia Kiki!

-Bom dia! – Os dois responderam quase em uníssono.

-Ué, onde está Hyoga?

-Estão fugindo um a um. – Disse a moça sorrindo, numa das raras vezes em que fazia uma brincadeira. – Deve ser o tempero da comida...

Shun escondeu uma risadinha com as mãos.

-O Hyoga ainda está dormindo que nem uma pedra, Saori. Ele quase me derrubou da cama. – Kiki reclamou, um pouco indignado. – Ele tem mania de dormir todo esparramado. Ao menos ele ronca menos que o Seiya.

-Erm, Kiki, não se deve falar assim da intimidade das pessoas. – Ela tentou explicar, enrubescendo.

-Que mal tem? É tudo verdade! – O menino protestou. Não dava para discutir com uma criança.

-Bem, ao menos ele é sincero. Então, está animado para a festa de hoje? Vai agüentar ficar acordado até tarde? Se Seiya souber que você contou o segredo dele, não vai querer levá-lo nas costas se você pegar no sono. – Saori disse, piscando um olho para Shun.

-Eu já estou bem grandinho para isso. – Kiki falou orgulhosamente cruzando os braços.

-Acho bom. – Disse ela. E voltando-se para Shun: - Você vem conosco? Vai ser uma linda noite.

-Sim, claro, obrigado pelo convite.

-Eu convidei Seiya e Hyoga também. Infelizmente não teremos a companhia de Ikki e Shiryu.

-Vai ser tão legal, Shun, a Saori até me deu uma roupa japonesa!

-Sim, eu mandei fazer um yukata especialmente para ele. Ficou uma gracinha! Você tem um yukata, Shun?

-Não... eu não me lembrei a tempo de comprar um. É uma pena.

-Ah, não acredito! Se não fosse um domingo eu poderia pedir a Tatsume que...

-De modo algum eu quero dar trabalho à Senhorita!

-Ora, Shun. Não é trabalho... temos toda a Fundação ao nosso dispôr. Vocês fizeram tanto por mim e eu não posso lhes dar um simples agrado?

-Não precisa... eu vou ficar constrangido. Gostaria de usar yukata mas isso não é imprescindível...

-Pode ir tomando o seu café-da-manhã, Kiki, mandei trazer aquele bolo de chocolate que você adora. Nós vamos conversar um pouquinho e já estamos vindo. – Saori falou para o menino, que assentiu imediatamente.

Shun acompanhou Saori até o hall. Quando estavam longe o suficiente dos ouvidos atentos da criança lemuriana, a garota explicou-se.

-Olha, eu tive uma idéia agora. O corte do yukataé bastante neutro e os tamanhos praticamente não variam. Tenho muitos aqui, de várias cores... mandei trazê-los da casa de veraneio onde estavam guardados. Fiquei muito feliz em ver que não tinha perdido todos os meus objetos pessoais. Há de ter um mais tradicional, com uma estampa unisex, que você possa usar, se você não se importar, é claro!

Shun ficaria um pouco envergonhado em usar uma roupa pertencente à Saori, mas ele queria tanto ir vestido tradicionalmente que a vontade foi maior do que a timidez.

-Podemos ver...

-Ótimo, venha comigo e eu vou mostrar. Não se preocupe, ninguém vai saber se você não disser.

Saori levou Shun até seu closet, que era grande como um cômodo. Mesmo que Saori tivesse abandonado a vida de futilidades e ostentações, ela ainda precisava ter uma aparência impecável, como neta de Mitsumasa Kido e presidente da Fundação.

-Aqui estão. – Disse ela mostrando os quimonos. Estavam muito limpos e pareciam novíssimos. – A maioria deles mal foi usada. Vovô achava as tradições bonitas e sempre me comprava modelos diferentes para os festivais de verão.

-São lindos!

-Esse aqui deve servir. Nem me lembro de ter usado... mas é a sua cara!

Shun ficou impressionado com a qualidade do algodão daquela peça e da vibração singular das cores. Era um maravilhoso yukata verde fechado com um padrão em branco e oliva que lembrava folhas de bambu. Talvez a estampa fosse um pouco feminina, mas ele não se importava com esse tipo de detalhe.

-O-obrigado. É lindo.

-Não foi nada. Pode ficar com ele para você. Eu tenho os acessórios que você vai precisar para vestí-lo da forma correta. Você sabe fazer?

-Bem... eu não tenho certeza... faz muito tempo.

-Eu vou te explicar.

Saori então explicou a Shun o passo-a-passo para se vestir o yukata. Ele ficou feliz, agora poderia ajudar Hyoga a se arrumar para a festividade.

* * *

Aquela tarde transcorreu normalmente na mansão Kido, com uma exceção. Hyoga simplesmente desaparecera sem dar maiores satisfações. Shun ficou um pouco preocupado com o "sumiço" do outro jovem e vasculhou todos os cômodos à sua procura. Quando chegou à sala de TV, encontrou Kiki assistindo desenhos animados.

-Você está procurando o Hyoga?

-Sim, você o viu? Eu prometi que iria ajudá-lo a se arrumar mais tarde.

-Ele saiu, disse que precisava pegar algo importante. Não quis me dizer o que era. Hyoga é esquisito.

-Novamente falando mal das pessoas!

-Mas não é verdade?

-O que Hyoga tem de esquisito? – Shun perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura e achando muita graça da opinião do menino. – Pensei que você fosse amigo dele, afinal vai dormir na cama com ele.

-Eu sou amigo dele! Eu sou amigo de todo o mundo. O Tatsume é chato, mas eu sou amigo dele também. O Hyoga é esquisito que nem você.

-Que nem eu? – Shun estava chocado. Kiki saberia algo sobre sua homossexualidade? Hyoga também seria homossexual?

-É, ele nunca me fala da vida dele. Diz que é "coisa de adulto".

Era isso. O coração do rapaz ainda batia descompassadamente. Sentiu um misto de alívio e decepção.

-Então todos os adultos são esquisitos. A Senhorita por acaso conta de sua vida pessoal a você?

-Mas ela é Athena!

Shun não agüentou e riu. Kiki era mesmo uma figurinha.

-É, acho que isso é definitivo. Você não deve perguntar sobre a vida de uma moça.

-Bem que eu queria saber...

-KIKI!

-Que foi? Falei algo errado?

-Nada... bom, vou ficar aqui vendo desenho com você enquanto Hyoga não chega. Você deixa?

-Claro!

Shun sentou-se ao lado de Kiki naquele imenso sofá, enquanto uma tela de plasma igualmente monumental exibia um episódio de Doraemon.

-Você é muito amigo de Hyoga, né?

-É sim. Com excessão do meu irmão, o Hyoga é o melhor amigo que eu tenho.

-Mestre Mu também tem um melhor amigo. É o Aldebaran. Ele sempre vem nos visitar trazendo um monte de presentes para nós. Na verdade, Mu ganha a maior parte. Aldebaran o ajuda a fazer muitas coisas, consertar armaduras, arrumar o palácio... às vezes ele até cozinha. A comida do Aldebaran é a melhor do mundo.

-Mu deve ser muito feliz por ter um amigo tão bom.

-Eles são ainda mais amigos que você e o Hyoga.

-É mesmo?

-Sim, pois eles sempre saem para passear juntos. E mesmo sendo adultos, dividem a cama de noite.

Shun corou pela enésima vez aquele dia. Então os cavaleiros de ouro eram amantes? Sentia a cabeça rodar. Esperava sinceramente que Kiki não soubesse o peso exato daquelas revelações que estava fazendo.

-Realmente... é assim quando duas pessoas se gostam muito. – Shun falou, tentando parecer natural e não forçar o menino a entrar em detalhes.

-Mu nunca fica triste como você. Deve ser porque ele tem com quem dormir quando faz frio. Acho que Aldebaran ajuda Mu a resolver os problemas de adulto que ele tem, então ele nunca tem problemas por muito tempo.

Aquilo estava indo longe demais. Logo Kiki estaria sugerindo que ele e Hyoga dormissem na mesma cama.

-Que desenho é esse? Eu não tinha televisão lá na Ilha de Andrômeda...

* * *

Shun deu uma última olhada no espelho. Estava impecável com aquele yukata verde, completo com um obi cor de ouro velho. A combinação de matizes ressaltava o tom róseo e a textura apessegada de sua pele. Sentiu-se estranhamente sensual dentro daquela vestimenta, que restringia o movimento das pernas, e ao mesmo tempo permitia que suas coxas roçassem.

Hyoga aparentemente tinha voltado para a mansão quando ele estava no banho. Shun pôde ouvir a voz familiar conversando com Saori e Kiki na sala, enquanto ele se arrumava. Agora, vendo que estava pronto, poderia sair para ajudá-lo.

Bateu à porta do quarto do amigo.

-Hyoga, sou eu, Shun.

-Pode entrar, estava mesmo esperando você. – Respondeu a voz de Hyoga, um pouco distante.

Shun entrou naquela suíte pela primeira vez. Era um quarto quase tão espartano quanto o seu. Eles não tinham muitas posses... e ainda não se sentiam totalmente em casa. Os poucos objetos pessoais dignos de nota eram os muitos livros que Hyoga havia herdado de Camus. Ele surpreendeu-se com a ordem e a limpeza de tudo. Um lindo yukata índigo esperava, bem alisado sobre a cama.

-Estou acabando de vestir essa coisa. – O russo gritou de dentro do banheiro.

-Que coisa?

-Esse quimono branco que usa embaixo do yukata... qual era mesmo o nome?

-Chama-se "nagajuban"!

-Isso!

Hyoga saiu do banheiro, os cabelos ainda úmidos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto que deixava o pescoço longo em evidência. O nagajuban era translúcido. Os planos daquele abdome torneado revelavam-se sob a gaze, assim como as coxas firmes e até mesmo o volume do sexo dentro da roupa íntima.

-Você vestiu direitinho o naga... – Shun tentou dizer, mas foi interrompido por Hyoga.

-Eu não falei? Deus, Shun, você nasceu para usar isso! – O loiro exclamou num tom admirado.

Ele quase engasgou ao ouvir aquele elogio súbito. Pelo visto suas bochechas ficariam permanentemente coradas. Hyoga o olhava de cima a baixo, aprovando o que via.

-Não é assim... você vai ficar muito bem.

-Só se for bem desengonçado! Eu nunca vou parecer você!

-Tsc, seu bobo. Vem aqui, vamos te aprontar antes que percamos a hora.

Shun pegou o yukata e o vestiu em Hyoga. Ajeitar uma roupa como aquela demorava um pouco... mas ia ser um prazer.

-Abra os braços. – Instruiu.

-Assim?

Certificou-se de que a peça estava centralizada. O perfume de Hyoga era muito gostoso.

-Agora segure a gola na frente do corpo. Isso.

Definiu o comprimento. Acima dos tornozelos como era o usual. Sobrepôs os lados do yukata com a precisão com que dobraria um origami. O esquerdo sempre sobre o direito. Sua mão deslizou macia no estômago de Hyoga. O algodão novo, ainda rijo e engomado, não tinha o toque tão sensual quanto a seda, mas Shun achou um tanto erótico poder apalpar Hyoga despretensiosante sob o tecido.

-Segure esta parte aqui. Bem firme. Não deixa escorregar, hein?

Amarrou o quimono. Parecia estar tudo no lugar. Ajustou a gola no ponto certo dos ossos da clavícula e a dobrou, deixando a nuca visível. Seus dedos mais uma vez roubaram uma carícia.

Ajeitou o excesso de tecido, alisando com cuidado para que não sobrasse vincos e finalizou a produção com um obi prateado muito elegante. Suas mãos se despediram do corpo de Hyoga, roçando sua cintura ao girar o obi de forma que o laço ficasse nas costas do yukata.

-Pronto, agora calce o tabi e o geta. – Shun ordenou.

-As meias e as sandálias, certo?

-Hum! Você aprende rápido, hein?

Hyoga presenteou-o com um lindo sorriso.

Shun deu alguns passos para trás na intenção de observar o conjunto. Estava muito harmonioso. Mais do que isso, estava arrebatador. Todos naquela festa teriam olhos apenas para aquele belo e exótico loiro.

-Ficou perfeito! Vou só pegar umas coisas em meu quarto e logo poderemos sair!

* * *

Seiya, Saori e Kiki esperavam na sala, usando seus quimonos festivos. Shun e Hyoga desceram juntos e arrancaram comentários de admiração dos amigos.

-Nossa, ficaram muito elegantes! – Saori disse, parecendo mesmo surpresa com a beleza do par.

Shun vai ser eleito Miss Tanabata desse jeito! – Seiya falou, vestindo seu velho yukata preto e vermelho, já meio puído pelo uso.

-Seiya! – Shun protestou.

-Isso é jeito de falar do Shun? Já está bêbado antes da festa? – Hyoga disse defendendo o amigo e dando um cascudo amigável na cabeça de Seiya.

-Calma, calma, tou só brincando, não precisa me dar bicadas!

Todos riram das gracinhas do cavaleiro de Pégaso, menos Shun que não conseguia fazer nada além de ficar vermelho novamente. Deveria ter usado uma maquiagem de ator de kabuki.

* * *

Chegaram no local da festa à bordo da limusine de Saori. O evento era tradicionalmente realizado na rua da praia, uma escolha muito feliz.

O céu estava limpo. Um ótimo auspício.

Shun ficou deslumbrado com o que viu. Nunca tinha estado em um festival grande como aquele. Havia muitas pessoas, sorrindo, dançando ou batendo palmas. Um grupo de tambores taiko dava o ritmo da festa. Centenas de lanternas tradicionais e enfeites dos mais variados coloriam o lugar e os postes arrematados com fitas e estrelas pareciam querer alcançar o céu. Os bambus farfalhavam com a aragem, chacoalhando os milhares de tanzaku.

As comidas estavam sendo preparadas e o aroma dos quitutes e frituras misturavam-se ao cheiro de maresia. Uma combinação que muitos diriam ser nauseante, mas que Shun adorava. Eram tantos os estímulos que ele quase sentiu tonturas.

-Nossa! – Hyoga exclamou ao seu lado, os olhos azuis faiscavam. – Estou impressionado.

-Eu também! – Shun suspirou.

-Ei, vocês vão ficar aí parados, seus caipiras? Vamos aproveitar a boca-livre antes que acabe! – Seiya gritou para os dois, já embrenhado no meio da multidão.

Os dois deram uma risadinha e correram para alcançar os amigos.

-O que vamos fazer agora? – Hyoga perguntou. – Tem tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo!

-Comer, oras! – Disse Seiya empolgado. - Tem algo melhor para fazer?

-Aproveitem que é por minha conta! – Saori completou. – Vamos pedir uns espetinhos de tofu ?

-Assim é que se fala, Senhorita! – Pégaso apressou-se, tomando Kiki pela mão e correndo até a área onde estavam concentradas as barracas das guloseimas.

-Duas crianças... – Ela comentou sorrindo. - Vamos rapazes, ou eles vão ficar ansiosos.

-O que você vai comer? – Hyoga perguntou discretamente.

-Mochi. Vi uma barraquinha ali perto de onde Seiya está se empanturrando de yakissoba. É um bolinho à base de arroz. Tem vários recheios para escolher, você vai gostar.

Após deliciarem-se com os petiscos, dançaram um pouco no meio das pessoas que acompanhava os sons do taiko. Com excessão de Saori, nenhum deles sabia dançar, mas foi um momento descontraído mesmo assim. Os movimentos eram simples e em alguns minutos até mesmo Kiki parecia ter feito aquilo a vida toda.

Shun observava a pessoa mais importante daquela noite, Hyoga, que abandonou-se à dança. Cisne era tão elegante quanto a própria ave, quando deslizava sobre um espelho d'água.

"Mas andando parece um pato."

Na verdade ele não tinha nada de desajeitado. Hyoga era dono de um belo corpo e sabia usá-lo tanto para a luta quanto para a dança; tanto que hipnotizava todas as mulheres com seu modo fluido de se movimentar. Ele próprio, Shun, estava hipnotizado também. Ele precisava falar tudo o que sentia para o amigo, mas ainda não parecia o momento mais propício. Relaxou e aproveitou aquela meia hora de descontração total.

Quando estavam exaustos de tanto dançar e enjoados de tanto repetir os mesmo passos, saíram em busca de outra diversão.

Kiki corria para lá e para cá excitadíssimo com cada nova descoberta. Queria participar de jogos nas barracas, queria comer doces, queria ganhar brindes.

Um concurso de haicai chamou a atenção de Saori, Shun e Hyoga, mas Kiki e Seiya não pareciam muito animados para poesia. Tentando ser diplomática, a Senhorita deixou uma bela quantia de ienes na mão de Hyoga e foi atrás das "duas crianças" para satisfazer-lhes as vontades.

Os versos eram belos, os dois apreciaram silenciosamente as imagens criadas por palavras.

_Face corada_

_tanzaku cor de rosa_

_acordado, sonho_

E na mente de Shun isso soou como "acorda do sonho" .

-Acabou, e agora?

-Vai ter a Miss Tanabata...

- Não quero muito assistir.

-Nem eu. Vai ter queima de fogos. Ali naquelas balsas dentro do mar.

- Poderemos ver bem de longe, não é?

-Sim.

-Vamos dar uma volta na praia então? O barulho está me cansando. Você vai poder ouvir o som de seu querido mar...

Shun sorriu acanhado, sentia suas pernas vacilarem.

-C-claro.

-Mas antes não podemos esquecer de pendurar os tanzaku. Vega e Altair podem se esquecer de nós se não o fizermos.

-Sim... eu...já vou...

-Está com medo que eu veja a cor do seu? Pode ir, não vou bisbilhotar.

Dizendo isso, Hyoga virou-se de costas. Shun aproximou-se de um ramo de bambu já coalhado de papeizinhos.

-Jura? – Ele perguntou, trêmulo.

-Juro. Pela minha alma. – Falou num tom solene que beirou o cômico.

-Tá... – Shun retirou o seu tanzaku de dentro das dobras do yukata. Era um origami em formato de cisne, que ele mesmo tinha feito com todo o cuidado, usando papel cor-de-rosa. Beijou a dobradura delicadamente e a pendurou. Suas mãos trêmulas quase não conseguiram executar a tarefa. Havia muitos outros papéis e pedidos, Hyoga saberia que aquele era o seu?

-Pronto... sua vez. – Ele disse, virando-se de costas em seguida.

-Eu não me importo que veja. Mas tudo bem, é justo.

Alguns segundos se passaram até que ele sentiu a mão do amigo sobre o seu ombro, sinalizando que estava feito.

Compraram sorvetes de chá verde e foram caminhando juntos, para longe da agitação. As pessoas do festival admiravam-se ao ver dois jovens tão bonitos em par, como se fosse impossível juntar tanta beleza em um ponto só. Passaram pela frente das grandes estrelas de papel que representavam Vega e Altair.

"Orihime... você que é mulher, como minha constelação guia, por favor leia meu pedido. Ajude-me nesse momento difícil. Eu o amo sinceramente. Só quero que ele me compreenda e nada mais."

Chegaram na área em que a festa parecia um murmúrio distante. Estava muito escuro, mas nenhum dos dois se preocupava com qualquer perigo. Eram cavaleiros de Athena, que poderiam esmagar montanhas com as mãos.

Descalçaram os geta e os tabi. Caminharam um pouco, lado a lado, sentindo a areia úmida massagear-lhes os pés, aproveitando a bela noite que fazia.

-Sim, aqui está bem calmo... – Hyoga comentou, sorrindo de forma atraente.

-Está.

-Bem, na verdade eu queria lhe mostrar uma coisa. Veja isto.

O russo enfiou a mão entre as dobras do yukata e retirou um crucifixo brilhante.

-Hyoga, esse não é... esse não é...?

-O crucifixo de minha mãe.

Shun ficou completamente pasmo. Não havia lógica.

-Mas esse crucifixo... ficou no túmulo do meu irmão... na Ilha da Rainha da Morte... que foi destruída!

-Pois é, foi o que eu disse a mim mesmo quando o encontrei junto ao meu yukata.

-Como pode?

-Só pode ter sido Ikki.

-Eu achava que Ikki e você não se davam...

-E de fato não nos damos... eu sei que ele é seu irmão, mas ele é uma pessoa muito difícil. Acontece que se ele devolveu meu crucifixo, o meu tesouro mais precioso, só pode estar querendo dizer alguma coisa com isso.Afinal só veio a me entregar agora, nessas condições misteriosas.

-O que ele poderia estar querendo dizer?

-Talvez esteja propondo uma trégua.

-Talvez...

-Mas eu acho que tem mais por trás disso. Já te contei sobre a minha mãe?

Shun balançou a cabeça em negativa.

-A minha mãe morreu quando eu era pequeno. Mas eu ainda lembro dela quando viva, com toda a clareza... ela era jovem, linda... e morreu para me salvar. Estávamos em um navio prestes a afundar e mamãe cedeu o seu lugar para mim no bote salva-vidas. Eu lembro de cada segundo, ela se despediu de mim com um aceno. Parecia conformada, Shun, eu vi.

Hyoga suspirou olhando para o crucifixo, que rebrilhou à luz da lua. Shun estava totalmente sem reação.

-Encontrei os escombros do navio no fundo do mar da Sibéria, durante meu teinamento. O corpo de minha mãe estava lá, intacto, como se nem um dia tivesse se passado. Era como se dormisse, serenamente. Quando meu mestre Camus afundou o navio onde ela estava, eu senti tanta dor! Nunca mais veria aquela mulher, que me deu a vida duas vezes... Eu confesso que quis morrer e acabar logo com tudo. Quis morrer e ir para junto da pessoa que para mim representava o amor.

Os olhos de Shun encheram-se d'água. Então era por isso que Hyoga era tão frio, tão triste? Ele não tinha conhecido a mãe, tão tinha como mensurar aquela perda. Talvez a dor fosse apenas comparável ao sofrimento que ele próprio sentira ao ver Cisne caído nas pedras frias da Casa de Libra.

Ao tocar o peito e a face daquele homem a quem tanto admirava, ao perceber que o corpo estava mais frio do que de um morto, Shun decidiu que morreria por ele de bom grado. Se pudesse proporcionar a Hyoga apenas mais um momento de alegria, extinguiria o seu cosmos por isso!

Uma lágrima morna correu pela face do russo; aquelas recordações pareciam mexer muito com o seu coração. Shun teve ânsias de abraçá-lo e confortá-lo, mas segurou seus impulsos firmemente.

-Não fosse você... o que mamãe fez por mim... teria sido em vão. Eu sei que nada que eu possa fazer vai ser o suficiente para expressar toda a gratidão que eu tenho por ti.

-Você acha que eu ia lhe deixar daquele jeito? Eu tenho certeza que qualquer um teria feito o mesmo, no meu lugar. – Falou com modéstia, olhando os próprios pés.

-Você sabe que não, Shun. O tempo estava correndo. Se você tivesse morrido para me recuperar ou se eu tivesse sido deixado no esquife de gelo em Libra... teríamos um homem a menos de qualquer forma.

-Sou... mais fraco do que você.

-Fraco? Como pode ser fraco um homem que oferece a própria vida em troca de outra vida? Não, ao meu ver esse homem é muito forte. Athena não poderia pedir mais de um Cavaleiro. Um Cavaleiro que se sacrifica por um desconhecido...

-Um amigo. – Shun corrigiu. – Você não precisa me agradecer por nada pois eu fiz o que fiz de coração aberto. Um dia você me disse que o mundo era exatamente como a Sibéria: gelado e hostil, lembra? Eu não poderia permitir que você morresse achando que essa vida não vale a pena.

-Eu renasci nas suas mãos. Duas vezes. – Hyoga pousou a mão de Shun sobre o seu próprio coração, que pulsava com força, junto ao volume do crucifixo. – Vê?

Era chegada a hora que Shun tanto aguardara. Se deixasse passar aquele momento, perderia a coragem. A emoção era tão grande que ele sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta. Tinha medo de cair em prantos e perder a compostura. Respirou fundo.

-Eu... Fico feliz... realmente feliz.

Sem conseguir dizer mais nada, agarrou-se à gola do yukata índigoe enfiou o rosto no peito de Hyoga. Ficaram assim por alguns segundos; Shun, trêmulo, tentando abafar a respiração ofegante contra o tecido e o russo paralizado com a atitude súbita do outro.

-Shun...

"Não me rejeite, por favor, não me rejeite!"

-Eu gosto muito de você. – Shun falou de forma quase inaudível. Estava feito.

Esperou por um pedido de desculpas sem graça ou mesmo uma recusa polida e fria que nunca vieram.

Ele sentiu-se zonzo quando, ao mesmo tempo que as bombas começaram a queimar fazendo barulho, os braços inseguros do outro rapaz o envolveram.

-Seu calor... -Hyoga apertou-o com força para junto de seu corpo. Shun quase desmaiou naquele abraço, sentindo os ouvidos zunirem como se alguém tivesse feito um diapasão vibrar dentro de sua cabeça. -Esperei tanto para senti-lo novamente, assim.

Ao longe os primeiros fogos pipocavam da mesma forma errática que o seu coração aflito.

Ele não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo e levantou a cabeça para constatar a verdade dentro dos olhos azuis.

-Por que não disse, eu...

-Shhh... depois...– Hyoga sussurrou, pousando o indicador sobre os lábios trêmulos e rosados do amigo. Shun calou-se. Palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento. Ele deslizou as palmas pelo peito de Hyoga enquanto sentia o hálito fresco, cheirando a chá verde acariciar-lhe a face.

Beijaram-se. As pernas de Shun quase falharam ao sentir a maciez da boca de Hyoga requisitando a sua. Ele nunca tinha experimentado aquela sensação de intimidade, aquela carícia úmida entre lábios exigentes.

Os fogos de artifício explodiam como crisântemos inflamados no céu.

Shun não conteve um pequeno ruído de prazer quando os dedos longos de Hyoga afagaram seu pescoço. Estava completamente lânguido, entregue, acreditava estar de pé por causa do braço que o segurava pela cintura com firmeza.

As línguas dos jovens amigos enlaçaram-se, deslizando uma sobre a outra como numa declaração muda de amor. Shun não queria que aquilo acabasse. Não queria se separar do de Hyoga nunca mais, não agora que tinha bebido de sua boca...

Os dois corpos se roçaram ansiosamente, e Shun foi tomado pela demanda de sua pele por um contato mais direto. Ele sorriu, emitindo sons de puro deleite conforme a boca do russo lhe descia pelo pescoço.

Sentiu cada pêlo de seu corpo arrepiar-se e um formigamento morno espalhou-se por seu ventre e coxas. Ele arranhou os ombros do parceiro sobre o tecido do yukata ao sentir a língua quente enroscar-se no lóbulo de sua orelha.

Hyoga deslizava as mãos pelas costas de Shun, fazendo com que espasmos elétricos percorressem sua coluna. Se havia alguma parte de seu corpo que não ardia de paixão, agora não restava nenhuma.

-Ah! Hyoga!

-Você está tão lindo... eu o quero...quero por inteiro. – Ele sussurrou, com sua voz rouca, fazendo Shun suspirar de tanto desejo.

-Também quero... tudo... ! – Agarrou-se às madeixas loiras, sentindo um beijo particularmente molhado cobrir o seu pomo-de-adão. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, oferecendo o pescoço para os lábios do amante e gemendo alto. Mais um pouco daqueles beijos e não haveria retorno.

Porém o tempo deles estava contado, os minutos mágicos durariam apenas enquanto os fogos queimassem e o som entre um estouro e outro espaceava até, finalmente, morrer.

-Mnnn...Temos que voltar, Hyoga. Logo vão dar por nossa falta...

-Shun... – O russo disse, olhando nos olhos do companheiro. Parecia tão frustrado quanto ele. – Venha ao meu quarto. Esta noite. Eu vou deixar a porta encostada... Por favor!

Shun sabia o que aquele pedido significava, mas não sentiu-se intimidado. Ele também desejava prolongar aquele momento maravilhoso... o amanhã poderia simplesmente não existir. Mas naquela noite teria tudo.

-Sim!

-Sim? – Hyoga abriu um sorriso enorme e o beijou docemente.

* * *

**Glossário (em ordem de aparição):**

**Yukata** – Quimono de verão. São mais simples que os tradicionais e feitos de algodão leve. São usados por homens e mulheres, em festivais, em casa, para dormir ou em onsens (hotéis de fontes de águas termais).

Dizem que o físico ideal de um homem para usar yukata eh um tipo meio barrigudinho. Eu particularmente prefiro uma barriga "sarada", rsrs. Como a do Hyoga!

**Obi **– Cinta usada sobre o quimono para prendê-lo na cintura.

**Tabi **– Uma espécie de meia própria para usar com sandália tipo chinelo. Tem uma fenda entre o dedão e os outros dedos.

**Geta** – Sandália de dedo japonesa, geralmente feita de madeira, com saltos separados. Tem esse nome por causa do barulhinho que as pessoas fazem ao andar com elas.

**Kabuki – **Teatro japonês tradicional onde são apenas permitidos atores homens. Os papéis femininos também são representados por homens. A maquiagem do Kabuki é pesada e elaborada, de base branca.

**Taiko** – Um tambor japonês. O nome é usado de forma genérica aqui no ocidente para a maioria dos tambores japoneses. Me parece que não são muito usados no Tanabata especificamente... mas eu achei divertido colocar isso, oras. XD

**Tofu** – Queijo de soja. Há muitos pratos japoneses feitos com ele.

**Yakissoba**- Macarrão frito, preparado com carnes e vegetais. De origem chinesa, esse prato é muito popular.

**Haicai (haikai, haiku)-** De maneira geral, haicai é um poema japonês conciso, formado de três versos, no total de 17 sílabas. Eu inventei este que está aí... porque não achei nenhum que tivesse a ver para pegar emprestado. Eu não entendo muito de haicai, portanto ele possivelmente está errado ou horrível. Desculpem a liberdade poética... com a poesia!

o0o

**Agradecimentos especiais: **A minha querida amiga e super beta Deneb e a todos que leram a fic sem as devidas edições e correções e gostaram mesmo assim. XD


	2. Capítulo 2 Kiki

_Ouvir Estrelas _

Em primeiro lugar, agradeço a todos que tiveram a paciência de esperar por este capítulo. Eu o escrevi alguns meses depois do primeiro, então ele ficou um... certo tempo... risos sendo betado, mas eu, como sempre, fiz questão da palavra final da Deneb. Oras, quantas pessoas têm o privilégio de uma assistência profissional? Hein? Hein? XD

Está certo, quando a betagem veio, eu ainda me demorei um pouco. Tinha perdido o ritmo da coisa, encontrei problemas de texto e erros que, segundo a Deneb, eu não estava mais cometendo nos meus trabalhos recentes.

De qualquer maneira, quero me desculpar de antemão para as possíveis decepções com o rumo e a mudança de tom da história. Eu optei por uma abordagem mais leve, de veia cômica, para dar continuidade às desventuras de nosso apaixonado. Pensaram que ia ser fácil assim para o Shun?

Capítulo 2 - Kiki

"_Ele-me-quer-ele-me-quer-ele-me-quer..."_

Era como um mantra, Shun não conseguia parar de repetir a frase em pensamento. Sim, ele o queria. Queria por inteiro.

Hyoga estava ao seu lado na limusine, tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão inacessível. Seiya, um Kiki adormecido e Saori no banco diante deles impossibilitavam qualquer troca de afeto. Mas não importava. Logo estariam um nos braços do outro, abandonaria-se completamente naquelas mãos fortes, naquela boca deliciosa...

-Por que está rindo sozinho, Shun?

-Eu?

-É, você mesmo, Andrômeda. – Seiya disse, cutucando-o com o pé. – Viu passarinho verde, foi?

-Não exatamente um _passarinho_. – Shun estava tão feliz que pela primeira vez levou a brincadeira de Pégaso na esportiva, para a surpresa de todos, inclusive de Hyoga, que disfarçou um pigarro.

-Uhhh! Não diga? O que é que rolou quando a gente não estava vendo? Fala, Hyoga, você estava com ele.

-Se ele não quer contar, eu é que não vou.

-Ah, não acredito, sou sempre o último a saber!

-Claro, você não entenderia, é muito criança para certos _assuntos..._

-Olha só quem fala, bebê chorão!

-Hoje você pode dizer o que quiser, vai entrar por um ouvido e sair pelo outro. – Shun estava um poço de confiança. Deu um sorrisinho cândido.

-Viu, Seiya: talvez quando aprender a não ser tão imaturo, os meninos confiem mais segredos a você. – Saori disse, rindo.

-Até tu, Saoooriii??

-Essa sua mania de se preocupar com a vida alheia ainda lhe causará problemas. Se você esquecer de cuidar de seu próprio nariz, vai acabar 'comendo mosca'. – Hyoga completou, enroscando os cabelos com os dedos. – Cuidado hein?

-Já vi que tiraram o dia para me provocar né? E mais, se aproveitando da presença da Deusa. Não me parece justo.

Todos caíram na gargalhada. Kiki mexeu-se um pouco durante o sono, mas não acordou. Estava exausto após tantas brincadeiras, cercado pelos incontáveis brindes que ganhou –por motivos óbvios - nas barraquinhas do festival.

-Certo, vamos parar de lhe embaraçar na frente da 'patroa'. – Hyoga piscou um olho.

-Patroa eu? – Ela disse, sorrindo. – Eu mal tenho autoridade para com o Kiki.

Saori contara que o menino tinha sido impedido de jogar ou levaria os donos dos estandes à falência. E a sua reação não foi muito boa, amenizada apenas pela promessa de que compareceriam a outra festa de verão em breve.

-Ah, mas esse Kiki é incontrolável. –Shun disse. – Só o Mu e o Shiryu conseguem a proeza de lhe dar ordens.

-Já sei, tem que ter curso de monge para isso! Só pode ser! Talvez tenham até um manual...

-Brilhante. Pelo visto o cavaleiro de Pégaso decifrou mais um enigma da humanidade.

O russo estava de ótimo humor. Roçou brevemente os dedos nas costas da mão de Shun, quando a limusine fez uma curva mais fechada. Um contato efêmero, porém doce, suficiente para acelerar o pulso de ambos.

-Pode ir zoando, Hyoga, o que é seu tá guardado. – Talvez Shun estivesse enganado, mas sentiu um fundo de verdade na brincadeira de Seiya.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Pergunte ao seu irmão. Ele andou com um olhar de quem vai assar um pato qualquer dia desses.

-Há, ele _sonha_ né? Que tente para ver. – Hyoga respondeu prontamente.

-Não acredito que Hyoga e Ikki estão se estranhando de novo! – Saori exclamou, levando o assunto a sério. – Cavaleiros brigando sob meu nariz... é tudo minha culpa, se eu tivesse intercedido antes, Ikki não teria ido embora...

A garota fez ares de choro, cobrindo a boca com os dedos.

-Não fique assim, Senhorita. Meu irmão andou um pouco estressado ultimamente, nada mais. Ele não foi embora por isso. E eu lhe dou a minha palavra de que ele volta!

Ele não sabia ao certo os motivos de Ikki, assim como os outros. Procurou tirar da mente a idéia de que Fênix estava se afastando por sua causa.

-Céus, não se culpe, Saori. – Seiya tentou ajudar. – Eles são dois cabeça-dura, mas não cometeriam essa ousadia.

-Claro que não. – Hyoga interrompeu. – Fique tranqüila, ninguém vai desonrar a sua casa. O Seiya só estava... fazendo piadas de gosto duvidoso como sempre.

-Ouçam, que tal aproveitarmos que Ikki não está para jogarmos uma partida de WAR em pé de igualdade? – Pégaso disse, tentando amenizar o clima ruim.

Shun entendeu a empolgação do amigo. Ikki sempre ganhava quando se dispunha a jogar. Num geral terminavam apenas ele e Hyoga disputando o mundo, e para desespero do russo, o outro vencia. Era até engraçado o modo como se empenhavam por horas e horas como se o jogo fosse uma batalha real, uma verdadeira guerra por territórios. O exército branco contra o negro até que não houvesse mais saída.

-Acho que seria divertido.

-Estou com um pouco de sono. – O loiro disse simulando um bocejo. – Sem o meu rival vai ser muito fácil.

-Ora, não seja estraga prazeres, cara!

Ele sabia que Hyoga queria mesmo um outro tipo de jogo, menos competitivo, sem pedras ou cartas, onde ambos os participantes acabariam ganhando, felizes e exaustos. Mas teve pena de Seiya, agora que tinha conhecimento de sua paixão por Saori. Provavelmente estava querendo mais tempo com ela, distraí-la, uma desculpa para passar a noite na casa, talvez.

-Eu vou ter certeza de acabar com seus exércitos, Hyoga. – Shun provocou.

O russo pareceu confuso, mas se viu obrigado a sustentar a idéia. Seiya riu de orelha a orelha.

-Quero só ver isso. – Hyoga falou, cruzando os braços e lançando um sorriso maroto para Shun.

-E digo mais, não vai demorar nada até que eu aniquile a todos.

-É assim que se fala, Shun, se vai perder, perca com confiança. – O moreno completou, exultante.

—oo00oo—

O jogo de tabuleiro WAR geralmente levava muito tempo até ser concluído. Dispunham de um mapa do mundo, dividido em territórios, pedras coloridas representando exércitos, cartas que faziam-se de trunfos. Cada jogador recebia um objetivo, que poderia ser dominar um continente, agrupar certo número de exércitos em um território ou ainda eliminar determinado adversário.

Sempre que jogavam, escolhiam as mesmas cores. Seiya pegava as peças vermelhas, Shiryu as verdes, Saori as azuis. Shun ficava com o que sobrasse, num geral as amarelas. Não se importava com essas miudezas. Na verdade, considerava aquele jogo um pouco enfadonho. Que graça tinha se ele conhecia todas as estratégias e ainda dava tanta sorte que poderia vencer quantas vezes quisesse? Preferia dar o gosto da vitória a quem se importasse mais com isso. Era só uma brincadeira.

Mas dessa vez era diferente, Shun estava determinado a jogar a sério, com as peças negras de Ikki. A partida deveria se encerrar o quanto antes, para que ele e Hyoga pudessem se recolher e então – ele estremecia só com a possibilidade – ficarem a sós.

Shun analisou a situação. Tinha que posicionar 50 exércitos no Oriente Médio. Nada muito complicado, mesmo que estivesse com uma mão de cartas ruim. Teve certeza de que Seiya tinha ficado com o objetivo de eliminá-lo. Suas jogadas primárias eram facilmente dedutíveis. Saori ia bem, estava com sorte, ocupando quase toda a Ásia e pressionando um Hyoga amuado no cantinho da Austrália.

O russo não parecia muito feliz com aquela partidinha "caridosa".

-É a sua vez. – Saori anunciou.

Com certa dificuldade, Shun focou os olhos no tabuleiro. Mal começou a separar as peças para o ataque, sentiu algo roçar contra seus tornozelos. Ele não conseguiu mais do que ficar sem ação, ruborizado até os ossos, ignorando totalmente os movimentos do jogo.

-Vamos, Shun, o que está esperando? – Seiya disse.

-A-ah sim!

Hyoga estava passando o pé sobre os seus, olhando para ele com uma irresistível expressão de cachorrinho sem dono.

Escandalizado com a carícia roubada por sob a mesa, Shun atrapalhou-se. Mal enxergando o mapa, ele fez uma jogada estúpida que lhe custou diversos exércitos.

-Foi uma jogada ruim. –Seiya atestou o óbvio.

-É verdade, deve ser o sono. – Shun disse, forçando um sorriso, enquanto sentia o tecido da meia esfregar contra sua panturrilha, lentamente, quimono acima.

-Nossa, mas que moles vocês são. Nem parecem cavaleiros de Athena.

-Bem, o único mundo em perigo agora é o do tabuleiro. Acho que vou fazer uma pipoca, que tal?

-Nossa, ótima idéia. – Saori disse, brincando com umas pecinhas sobressalentes.

-Ôpa, que beleza, sacada genial, Shun. Traz também uma coca-cola. –Seiya completou, esfregando as mãos.

Ele precisava dar um tempo no jogo, não suportaria mais provocações. O desejo transformava-se em calor, tingindo sua pele, embolando suas idéias.

-Vou também. – Hyoga disse, pousando o pé no chão. – Tomara que tenha aquela pipoca que eu gosto.

-A- a doce?

-Sim... como sabe? – O loiro respondeu num tom insinuante. Ou que, ao menos, Shun achou muito revelador. – A doce.

-Erm, não vão ver nossas cartas, hein? – Shun disse levantando-se, acompanhado de Hyoga.

-Eu vou ficar vigiando o Seiya. – Saori disse candidamente, empilhando seus "exércitos" de modo a formar uma pirâmide. – Ele não vai fazer nenhuma gracinha.

Shun esboçou um sorriso. Sentiu alívio por sair das vistas dos outros. Estava constrangido e ao mesmo tempo excitado com as investidas de Hyoga.

Chegaram na cozinha sem trocar palavra. O russo ficou apenas olhando para ele, sorrindo.

-Vamos ver o que temos aqui, hum?

Sem esforço, Shun encontrou as embalagens de pipoca em um armário. Ele estava um pouco mais familiarizado com a casa do que os demais, que viviam indo e voltando a seus locais de treinamento. Ele não tinha para onde voltar.

-Não tem a que você gosta, Hyoga. – Ele disse, mostrando os pacotes que encontrou. – Eu posso fazer da tradicional se encontrar algum milho por aqui...

-Não precisa. – O loiro sacudiu a cabeça.

-Não...? – Shun corou, enquanto tirava o invólucro plástico das embalagens e programava o microondas, de costas para o outro.

-Eu não estou com a menor vontade de comer pipoca. – Hyoga disse com simplicidade, ao aproximar-se, acariciando a bochecha do outro rapaz com a ponta dos dedos.

Shun estremeceu. Hyoga afastou seus cabelos e a gola do yukata delicadamente e plantou um beijo na junção entre o pescoço alvo e o tecido. Prosseguiu para a nuca e colou os lábios ali, para em seguida mordiscar na pele arrepiada. .

-Ai, você é louco? E se eles aparecem...

-Você acha mesmo que eles vão desperdiçar a oportunidade de ficarem a sós para vir dar palpites no lanche, hum?

-A-acho que não...

-E se acontecer, eu digo que estou lhe dando um beijo russo.

-Beijo russo?

-Sim, na Rússia é mais do que comum que dois amigos se beijem na boca em público. É uma tradição cultivada até pelos mais velhos...

Shun achou que a idéia era no mínimo desastrosa. Afinal estavam no Japão, e naquele país um beijo, especialmente um como o que trocaram na praia, era coisa para ser feita bem longe das vistas alheias, de preferência entre quatro paredes.

-V-você está brincando, não está? Não vai me fazer passar por..._ isso_... vai?

-Não está nos meus planos te expôr desse jeito.

Shun suspirou aliviado. O loiro achou graça de sua reação.

-São seus costumes, é o seu país. E além disso, acho que os outros não estariam preparados para o choque cultural do beijo russo.

-E nem beijo japonês.– Shun sussurrou timidamente.

-Assim, na nuca?

-É-é... assim mesmo.

Segurando os fartos cabelos lisos de Shun, Hyoga virou-lhe o rosto e roubou um beijo gentil, de canto de boca.

-Hyoga... eles...

-Eles estão pouco se importando. Talvez devêssemos fazer o mesmo...

-Eu só queria dar um empurrãozinho para os dois. O que custa? – Shun respondeu, quase que indignado. – Mesmo sem querer eles nos ajudaram, não foi?

-Você não tem jeito mesmo...é bom demais para esse mundo. – Ao dizer isso, Hyoga acariciou os lados do corpo de Shun, pousando as mãos na cintura fina.

-Não sou tão bom assim.

-Ah, não? – O russo falou, num tom divertido.

-Não. Eu quero que me ajude a ganhar esse jogo... se deixar perder não vai adiantar de nada. – Sussurrou, olhando de esguelha para o outro.

-Nunca imaginei que você fosse querer me coagir a trapacear no sagrado WAR...!

-Achei que quisesse dormir logo. – Ele murmurou, fitando os próprios pés.

-Nem me fale nisso. – Hyoga concluiu. O microondas apitou, sobrepondo parte da frase.

-Acho que a pipoca está pronta.

—oo00oo—

A pipoca não foi suficiente para entretê-los e distraí-los do sono por muito tempo. Hyoga, que inicialmente tinha mostrado um certo desinteresse no lanche foi um dos que mais comeu. Às 3 da madrugada ele já estava com uma aparência péssima, os olhos fundos, escuros, curvando-se para frente. Era ele quem sempre acordava mais cedo, devia estar exausto, Shun presumia. Rogou mentalmente para que ele aguentasse um bocadinho mais.

Saori, que normalmente não passava de uma jogadora medíocre, estava com muitíssima sorte, em empate técnico com Shun. Hyoga bem que tentou ajudá-lo, mas acabou por ser cercado pelos exércitos azuis da garota, com possibilidades de recuperação quase nulas. A partida se arrastava, infinita.

Por volta das 5 da manhã, conseguiram uma decisão final, emocionante –ao menos para Shun- em que ele, numa jogada de mestre, alcançou seu objetivo, tomando, inclusive, boa parte do mundo. Hyoga praticamente dormitava recostado na cadeira, quase sonolento demais até para parabenizar o companheiro.

-Puxa, está tarde não é. Ou cedo, melhor dizendo. – Seiya falou, espreguiçando-se. – Muito bem, Shun, tenho que reconhecer que você teve sorte hoje.

-Eu sou mesmo sortudo, nunca percebeu? – Ele disse, orgulhoso, sorrindo, ligeiramente preocupado com o estado do russo.

-Seiya, você deve estar muito cansado para voltar à sua casa, não é? Pode ficar no quarto de hóspedes de sempre, se quiser.

-Obrigado, eu tou mesmo acabadão.

-E você, Hyoga? – Saori comentou, assustada com a ameaça do loiro de pender a cabeça para trás e simplesmente apagar ali. – Melhor ir descansar um pouco.

-Ahn? Ah, sim. – Ele bocejou, antes que pudesse cobrir a boca com a mão. – Desculpe.

Shun olhou para Hyoga, e ele não parecia estar fingindo cansaço. Pensou que talvez ainda houvesse tempo para algum carinho, ver o sol nascer juntos, dormir na mesma cama, enfim, qualquer coisa envolvendo a sua companhia.

Recolheram-se todos. Shun escovou os dentes, lavou o rosto, pôs-se o mais apresentável que podia. Aplicou mais um pouco de seu perfume favorito, corando como se aquela atitude fosse repreensível de algum modo. Gostaria de ter tomado um banho demorado, vestido roupas limpas, mas lembrou-se das palavras de Hyoga. Ele tinha dito que Shun estava lindo. Decidiu prolongar a magia, mantendo o yukata vestido.

Murmurando preces a todos os deuses, ele saiu do quarto silenciosamente. Olhou bem para o corredor e procurou notar se havia alguém zanzando pela casa. Não ouviu qualquer ruído ou sentiu aproximação alguma. Com certeza os seus amigos estavam dormindo como pedras. Um pouco mais confiante, disse a si mesmo para relaxar e esgueirou-se até o quarto de Hyoga.

Hesitou um pouco antes de tentar abrir a porta. Levou a mão ao peito e respirou bem fundo. Girou a maçaneta: não estava trancada, como o combinado.

Entrou no quarto, sem fazer barulho, encostando novamente a porta atrás de si. O pequeno abajur da mesa de cabeceira ajudou-o a distinguir as formas de Hyoga sobre o leito. Ainda trajava o seu yukata índigo.

E estava completamente adormecido.

Shun aproximou-se e ficou de pé ao lado da cama, admirando a beleza da cena. A luz âmbar realçava o dourado natural da pele e das madeixas que se espalhavam pelos travesseiros. Não teria coragem de acordá-lo.

-Nada dá certo para mim.– Reclamou em voz baixa. Mas o seu coração estava cheio de ternura pelo homem que dormia.

Imaginou-se como a deusa Artemis em visita furtiva ao belo Endimion, sentindo muita vergonha por pensar naqueles termos.

Com cautela debruçou-se sobre Hyoga e roubou-lhe um beijo mais leve que o próprio ar.

-Boa noite.

—oo00oo—

Hyoga estava mal - muito mal - foi o que Shun pensou ao ver o rosto abatido na hora do café da manhã. Os cabelos loiros pareciam nem sequer ter sido penteados e manchas escuras enormes sob os olhos deixavam-nos com uma aparência bizarra, vidrada.

-Você está pessimo, hein, Cisne. – Seiya disse, mais uma vez atestando o óbvio. – Eu achei essa noite tão relaxante...

O moreno estava sempre cheio de energia, pensou Shun, olhando para a sua figura tão alegre. Em contrapartida, Hyoga parecia verdadeiramente abatido, sorrindo sem graça para ele.

-Acho que duas horas de sono não me satisfizeram muito bem... – Comentou servindo-se de um pedaço de bolo.

-Mas já são quase dez... perdemos toda a compostura. Por que não dormiu um pouco mais? – Saori perguntou.

-Eu não sei bem... em determinado momento eu acordei e não consegui apagar novamente.

-Oh, descanse um pouco esta tarde.

Os tempos eram de paz. Shun assumiu por vontade própria a função de guarda-costas pessoal de Saori e da Mansão. Era um trabalho que o agradava bastante, pois a defesa era a sua especialidade. Os outros transitavam um pouco, mas sempre havia um segundo cavaleiro de bronze para dar-lhe cobertura, se necessário, geralmente Shiryu ou Hyoga. Quando que Saori viajava a negócios ou precisava de companhia para eventos sociais, Shun ia escoltá-la. O que significava que num geral tinham pouco ou quase nada para fazer, podiam aproveitar o tempo livre como desejassem.

-Obrigado, Senhorita.

-Não há de quê. Você também está tão abatido, Shun.

-E-eu...?

-É verdade, está pálido. – Seiya falou aproximando o rosto para avaliar melhor. – Normalmente você tem as bochechas tão _coradas_...

-Ah. – Ele não tinha percebido, mas talvez não estivesse com a melhor das aparências. – Também não dormi direito. O sol já tinha nascido e meu corpo, mesmo cansado, insistia que já era hora de levantar.

-Pobrezinho. –Saori lamentou. Apegou-se muito ao cavaleiro de Andrômeda, a quem tratava como um irmão. –Você também pode descansar, Shun. O Seiya vai ficar aqui hoje, não é?

A julgar pela cara que o cavaleiro de Pégaso fez, aquilo não estava em seus planos, mas ele não poderia negar um pedido da deusa. Embaraçado, gaguejou:

-C-claro, Saori.

-Bem, então está tudo certo. Onde está Kiki?

-Dormindo ainda. – Seiya respondeu.

-Que sorte a dele! – Shun e Hyoga declararam em uníssono, desanimados.

-Alguém falou de mim? – A voz infantil ecoou na sala de jantar. Os ocupantes da mesa olharam em volta, procurando o seu dono inconfundível e pasmaram quando ele apareceu, materializando-se em sua cadeira.

-Tcharam! – Kiki riu uma daquelas risada gostosas que só as crianças sabem fazer, diante dos olhos arregalados dos adultos.

Seiya pôs-se a rir também, do próprio susto, os dois caindo numa gargalhada cada vez mais alta, enquanto os outros continuaram boquiabertos ainda por algum tempo.

-Ahem. – Saori fingiu um pigarrinho que cortou a brincadeira.- _Bom dia_, Kiki.

-Ah, sim... erm... bom dia a todos. – O menino disse, meio atordoado, coçando a cabeça e entendendo que fizera algo fora das normas. –Vocês se assustaram _mesmo_, hein?

-Não, imagine, estamos bem acostumados a crianças se teletransportando por aqui. – Hyoga disse.

-O que é isso na sua mão? – Shun perguntou ao notar que Kiki carregava uma sacola gorda.

-São brindes que ganhei na festa de ontem. – Ele explicou, exibindo alguns bichinhos de pelúcia.– Estes são os que mais gosto, têm até nome.

-Que bonitinho! – Saori disse, enternecendo-se e esquecendo a bronca. – E qual o nome deste coelhinho cor-de-rosa?

-Shun. – O menino respondeu sem pestanejar.

-Ahhh! É você!!! – Seiya gritou, para embaraço de todos, divertindo-se com a idéia. – Kiki é mesmo muito perceptivo.

-Obrigado! – O garoto respondeu, mostrando um patinho de borracha. – Esse é o Hyoga.

-Hehehe, não é só Ikki que notou a semelhança! – O moreno continuou, a despeito da cara de desagrado do russo.

-Já esse aqui é o Seiya. – Kiki apresentou um cavalinho meio desconjuntado, e essa foi a deixa para Hyoga levantar uma sobrancelha de forma sarcástica.

A risada genuína do cavaleiro de Pégaso transformou-se em sorriso amarelo:

-Legal hein?

-Essa princesinha é a Saori, o galinho é o Ikki, o dinossauro é o Shiryu, esse tourinho é Aldebaran. Esse carneirinho roxo foi muito difícil de se conseguir e se chama Mu.

-E... por que o Aldebaran está em cima do Mu? –Saori perguntou, confusa.

Shun engoliu em seco, esperando uma resposta no mínimo indiscreta e adiantou-se: -Devem estar pulando sela...!

-Não, não... – O menino respondeu, coçando a cabeça. – Acho que engancharam na sacola.

-Ah, bom! –Shun disse, tentando não demonstrar o seu profundo sentimento de alívio.

-Mas eu vou deixar eles assim! Devem ter ficado tão amigos quanto os de verdade.

-É, não se deve separar bons amigos. – Saori ratificou, claramente ignorando a abrangência da palavra "amigo" para o garoto. – Bom, depois você brinca com eles, agora é hora de comer.

Kiki sorriu e arrumou os seus bichinhos sobre a mesa, em uma espécie de ordem de afinidade, de modo que, pareceu a Shun que o coelho rosa e o patinho se beijavam. Feliz com a disposição dos brinquedos, Kiki serviu-se dos pães e frios transportando-os até seu prato com a força do pensamento, como se aquilo não fosse nada. Era um bocado difícil ignorar folhados, brioches e pedaços de queijo atravessando o ar, mas Shun se esforçava.

Esforçava-se para ignorar também o fato de que o menino agora cortava o pão com uma expressão metódica de quem está fazendo algo importante.

Desviou o olhar para Hyoga, que por sua vez o fitava longamente, ignorando as fatias de bolo que desafiavam a lei da gravidade e os demais presentes na mesa.

Shun sentiu uma vergonha imensa de estar sendo encarado com aquele ar faminto. Ajeitou-se na cadeira, um tanto constrangido, um tanto empolgado com a descoberta. Como nunca havia notado esse tipo de atenção que o amigo lhe dispensava? Sempre foi tão óbvio assim?

Olhou em volta. Ninguém estava reparando no flerte do russo. Saori e seiya comentavam algo sobre os sabores de crepe e Kiki parecia separar alimentos por cor.

Resolveu que era hora de testar o seu novo "poder". Pegou uma torrada com os dedos ligeiramente trêmulos e derramou um generoso fio de mel sobre ela. Olhou para o loiro, ainda assustado com a ideiazinha maliciosa que brincava em sua mente e com o sorriso travesso que deixara escapar. Hyoga acompanhou cada movimento como que hipnotizado. Funcionava!

Então ele fez. Deixou que a ponta da língua tocasse a superfície dourada, para em seguida rolar o néctar na boca. O loiro mal respirava, atônito. Era impressão sua ou ele estava gostando um bocado daquela brincadeira? Arrematou a breve cena chupando os próprios lábios da forma mais provocante que foi capaz.

-Socorro! – Gritou uma voz esganiçada, fazendo com que Shun pulasse na cadeira. Mais uma vez todos os olhos voltaram-se para Kiki.

O menino segurava a boneca apelidada de "Saori" enquanto fazia uma "criatura" composta por pãezinhos e frios variados movimentar-se como que por vontade própria na direção dos outros brinquedos.

-O monstro está atacando a mansão! – O menino prosseguiu, emulando o tom da mulher.

Kiki evoluíra a famosa brincadeira com comida para uma forma tão radical que a própria Senhorita ficou embasbacada demais para reclamar.

-Essa não! – Foi a vez do coelhinho de pelúcia ganhar vida autônoma e uma voz ainda mais fina. –Vá embora, Monstro!

-Hahahaha, quem você pensa que é para me impedir! Eu sou um poderoso monstro de pão! – A criatura "declarou" com um tom gutural.

-Eu não quero te machucar! Você é um monstro de pão, mas os monstros de pão também são gente! – O coelhinho bradou num falsete trêmulo que lembrava muito a voz de Shun quando provocado.

-Prepare-se! – Continuou o monstro. – Vou transformá-lo em pão-doce!

-Isso nunca! Vou ser obrigado a reagir! Corrente de Andrômeda!

Fios de ovos cuidadosamente trançados voaram e atingiram o "inimigo".

Boquiabertos, os cavaleiros assistiam ao desenrolar da situação fictícia, indecisos entre ralhar com o garoto ou aplaudir seus dotes artísticos.

-Sua corrente não é de nada! Tome isto! – O monstro "bombardeou" o coelhinho com uvas. O bichinho de pelúcia caiu sobre a mesa.

-Oh... ele é muito forte...

-Olhe para cá, desgraçado!– Kiki simulou uma quarta voz, mais rouca, segurando o patinho de borracha que fazia uma "entrada triunfal". –Não o perdoarei por ter machucado o Shun! Eu vou arrancar seus miolos, monstro bolorento! Vou te descascar e fazer você comer o pão que o diabo amassou por ter _ousado_ tocá-lo com suas patas imundas!

Shun, o real, corou com a imitação perfeita de um discurso inflamado de Hyoga. O russo parecia oscilar entre a surpresa e o constrangimento.

-Não, Hyoga, é perigoso! – O coelhinho "ofegou", estremecendo. –Cuidado!

O pato de borracha foi atacado com as mesmas uvas, mas escapou delas com uma pirueta no ar e "gritou": - Eu já vi o seu ataque, você não pode mais me atingir! Pó de Diamanteeeee!

Imediatamente cubos de gelo voaram sobre o monstro de pão e este caiu "morto" e estatelado em um prato. Sangue de geléia de morango escorreu das fendas da criatura.

-Oh, Hyoga!!!! – "Disse" o bichinho de pelúcia rosa, mais animadinho.

-Você está bem?

-Sim, estou... apenas a minha perna... acho que está quebrada. – A "voz" do coelho saiu um pouco débil.

-Tudo vai ficar bem... venha! – O patinho concluiu num tom de herói romântico e "colocou" o outro bichinho em suas costas. – Eu vou cuidar de você.

Aquela caricatura, embora "inocente", estava indo longe demais. Se o seu amor por Hyoga ainda não estava óbvio, a brincadeira de Kiki abriria os olhos de todos para a realidade, pensava Shun.

-Hyoga...!

-Shun...!!

-Hyoga, eu preciso falar uma coisa muito importante...

-O que é, Shun? – "Disse" o patinho galante. – Eu sou todo ouvidos.

Shun pensou em protestar, dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras ficaram entaladas em sua garganta. O que ele podia fazer, sem complicar ainda mais a situação para o seu lado? Olhou desesperadamente para Hyoga, buscando algum tipo de apoio. O outro respondeu levantando os ombros, com uma expressão de "o que você espera que eu faça?" no rosto.

-É um pouco difícil de dizer... – Prosseguiu o "alter-ego" de pelúcia do cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

-Ora, diga, eu sou seu melhor amigo!

Ele precisava de um gole de café. Segurou a asa da xícara sem muita firmeza. Estava quase chacoalhando.

-Eu também sou seu amigo. Mais que isso, eu...

-Ah! – Shun exclamou ao queimar a mão com o líquido quente e vê-lo esparramar logo em seguida sobre a toalha imaculada – e provavelmente caríssima- da senhorita.

Todas as atenções voltaram-se para ele, que corou ainda mais, apressando-se para limpar a mancha que espalhava-se desastrosamente pela mesa.

-Mil perdões! Eu não queria estragar a sua toalha, eu... eu pago o prejuízo... pode descontar do meu...

-Está tudo bem, Shun. – Saori tentou acalmá-lo. – É só uma toalha.

-Eu sou um desastre... – Lamentou-se. Não queria ter causado aquele acidente, embora tivesse que reconhecer que ele tinha vindo bem a calhar.

-Isso acontece, Shun. – Hyoga falou enquanto usava o próprio guardanapo para ajudar a conter o café. –Ainda mais com uma distração dessas... quem precisa de TV?

Shun sorriu aliviado com o fim daquele momento tão constrangedor.

-E você, Kiki, trate já de arrumar essa bagunça. – Saori ordenou, batendo as mãos. O menino emburrou imediatamente, cruzou os braços e fez bico.

-Foi muito engraçado, moleque. – Seiya falou – Mas não se deve desperdiçar comida assim. Existem muitas crianças com fome no mundo, sabia? Acho bom você dar um jeito de comer isso antes que a Saori fique brava.

-Vocês não entendem nada de arte! – Kiki respondeu, frustrado, recolhendo os alimentos que espalhou com o seu teatrinho.

-Mas foi muito bom, o Shun estava perfeito. – Hyoga disse baixinho, escondendo a boca com a mão.

-Sério? – O garoto animou-se.

-Acha que não ouvi isso, hein? – Shun respondeu. – Você também ficou muito bom, "pato".

-Como se não bastasse o Ikki me chamando assim...

Kiki riu com a boca cheia do que tinha sido o monstro de pão.

-Dessa vez você não escapou, russo. Acho que temos um consenso aqui. – Seiya retrucou.

-Bom, vocês me dêem licença, meninos, mas eu preciso comparecer a uma reunião logo mais. Seiya vai me acompanhar?

-Claro!

-Vocês dois podem tirar o dia para relaxar, como já disse. Espero que descansem! –Saori concluiu.

-Obrigado, vamos seguir o seu conselho. – Hyoga agradeceu.

Saori e o cavaleiro de Pégaso retiraram-se da mesa, deixando que os outros acabassem de tomar o café-da-manhã.

Shun olhou para Hyoga, esperançoso. Trocaram um sorriso cheio de cumplicidade. Aquela era a chance que precisavam, sendo entregue de bandeja.

Os empregados eram discretos, as paredes grossas, a mansão enorme... Estariam praticamente sozinhos sem ninguém que pudesse atrapalhar o romance. Perfeito!

-Que legal que vocês vão ficar em casa! – Kiki comentou exultante, ainda mastigando as sobras de sua brincadeira. – Tem um montão de coisas que eu queria fazer com vocês!!!

—oo00oo—

-Mas você prometeuuu! – Kiki cobrou, fazendo birra.

-Eu lembro... – Hyoga se desculpou. – Mas eu estou tão cansado...

-Você está de folga, dorme depois! – A criança estava inflexível.

Shun havia sido testemunha da promessa: Hyoga disse que ensinaria ao menino as variadas técnicas de natação que conhecia, assim que tivesse a oportunidade.

-Eu estou morto, olha, outro dia quando...

-Isso é absurdo! Quer dizer que fez uma promessa falsa? Achei que você fosse um cavaleiro de Athena. – Kiki falou, revoltando-se e fechando a cara.

Shun intercedeu pelo menino.

-É só um pouquinho. Que eu saiba você adora uma piscina!

-Shun... – O loiro suspirou.

-Você se comprometeu, Hyoga. Agora é tarde, criança não sabe esperar.

-Eu não sei esperar? Eu sei quando estou sendo enrolado, isso sim!

O menino colocou as mãos na cintura de forma muito taxativa. Hyoga tentou convencer o amigo com um olhar pidão.

-Olha, eu vou nadar com você. Vai ser gostoso, está tão quente. – Shun reforçou a idéia. – E mais tarde a gente _descansa_.

-Você vai...?

-Sim.

-Hum. – Hyoga ficou mais interessado na proposta. – Está certo. Vai colocar um calção, Kiki, a gente espera lá fora.

-Vivaaaa! – O lemuriano deu um pulo de alegria e num estalo, desapareceu no ar.

-Uau. – O russo murmurou. – Queria saber fazer isso.

-Eu também...! Já imaginou?

-Assim eu lhe surpreenderia no meio da madrugada... - O loiro explicou, falando baixo de forma sensual. - E você não poderia mais escapar de mim.

-Ora, do jeito que você fala até parece que estou fugindo.- Shun protestou, firmando a voz. Ele podia ser tímido, mas não se acovardaria diante daquilo que desejava. – Eu não fugi ontem!

-Então você esteve mesmo lá, não esteve? Em meu quarto?

-Sim... – Confessou. – Mas não pude acordá-lo... afinal você estava dormindo tão pesado...

-Não acredito que deixei isso acontecer...! – A decepção de Hyoga estava estampada em seu rosto. Correu a mão ansiosamente pelos cabelos. – Pode me perdoar?

-Não peça desculpas... hoje é outro dia... apesar de tudo ontem foi... – Ele corou. – Foi perfeito...

-Shun!

Sem dar-lhe tempo para esboçar qualquer reação, o loiro tomou-o para si, enredando-o nos braços e apossando-se de sua boca.

-Ah... Hy... hn...

Ele sentiu os pensamentos enevoarem-se. Mais uma vez se entregou sem oferecer qualquer resistência. Tinha que admitir: estava ansioso por outro beijo, louco para se enroscar no corpo de Hyoga, sentir a língua quente brincando com a sua. Cerrava as pálpebras pouco a pouco, saboreando o torpor causado pelos lábios experientes, quando uma silhueta de roupa negra cruzou o seu campo de visão. A julgar pelo porte, aquela figura só poderia ser uma pessoa.

"Ta... tsu...mi...!"

A sua mente voltou a funcionar e, no pânico de ser flagrado, empurrou o loiro para trás.

-O que foi, Shun???

-E-eu vi alguém...! – Gaguejou, apontando pateticamente para o corredor vazio. – Eu... juro!

-Ora... não tem ninguém lá.– Hyoga disse, franzindo a testa e limpando um pequeno corte no lábio inferior, causado pela separação brusca.

-Ah... desculpe... eu... esquece.

Não poderia ser o Tatsumi, Shun pensou, torcendo para estar certo. Se fosse o mordomo, teria surpreendido os dois, ameaçado contar o que vira para a senhorita, feito alguma chantagem, talvez. O "careca", como alguns o chamavam, estava sempre buscando uma forma de humilhá-los. Logo, jamais deixaria passar uma oportunidade de ouro como aquela.

-Sossega... você não precisa ficar tão tenso, hum? – Hyoga massageou brevemente o trapézio de Shun. – Quem quer que tenha passado, não teve tempo de ver nada.

-Eu... espero que sim. Bem, é melhor irmos nos trocar antes que o Kiki nos apanhe desse jeito também.

—oo00oo—

Precisava comprar uma roupa de banho nova, Shun pensou ao vestir a minúscula sunga branca. Estava crescendo muito ou nunca reparou o quão inapropriada ela era.

A consciência do próprio corpo era algo recente para ele. Nasceu junto com o amadurecimento de seus desejos, com a descoberta da carne. Antes, não houve tempo para pensar nessas questões, não houve sequer espelhos. A vida na Ilha de Andrômeda não comportava esse tipo de luxo. E no mais, pensava, de que valia a beleza física para um guerreiro de Athena?

Quando Shun voltou ao Japão, o seu mundo expandiu, juntamente com as dúvidas. Levou um bocado de tempo para entender o significado dos olhares invariavelmente direcionados a ele sempre que saía na rua. Chegou a pensar que havia algo errado com seu corte de cabelo, seu modo de vestir. E, como que para intrigá-lo mais ainda, o irmão se mostrava irritadiço nessas ocasiões, fechando a cara para todos os estranhos que ousassem se aproximar.

"_O que foi?" _ - Indagou certa vez, assustado com a expressão de fúria no rosto de Ikki.

"_Que velho pervertido! Está lhe comendo com os olhos na minha frente... você não reparou?Ah se não estivéssemos em público, ele ia se arrepender de ter nascido."_

"_Mas, como assim...? Aquele senhor só perguntou as horas..." _

"_Ah, meu irmãozinho!" _- Ikki sorriu. Parecia aliviado. –_"Nem acredito que você ainda seja tão inocente...!"_

A partir desse dia, a provocação de Jabu durante Torneio Galático começou a fazer sentido na cabeça de Shun.

"_Deveria ser um ator ao invés de um cavaleiro." _

Então ele era considerado _atraente_? Impossível. E mesmo que fosse verdade, a suposta beleza servia apenas para tornar suas experiências em campo de batalha um tanto mais difíceis. Não raro era subestimado pelos oponentes devido à sua constituição frágil, humilhado por suas feições delicadas até mesmo por uma pessoa decididamente andrógina como o Cavaleiro de Peixes.

Shun realmente não via nada de tão especial em si próprio. Lamentava-se não ser mais parecido com o irmão, um modelo de beleza viril. E, principalmente, por estar muito longe da aparência encantadora de Hyoga...esse sim, belo e dourado como o sol.

Mal podia acreditar que um homem tão maravilhoso o quisesse. Ele que era apenas um rapazinho magro, excessivamente branco, meio descorado até nos cabelos. Shun lutava contra o receio de que talvez Hyoga não gostasse de seu corpo. Afinal uma coisa era vê-lo de roupas, outra coisa seria... naquele traje de banho tão indiscreto! Pareceria vulgar? Ou simplesmente ridículo?

Enfiou uma camiseta para tentar disfarçar sua quase nudez e, não muito convicto, saiu do quarto.

Cruzou com uma das arrumadeiras nas escadas. Teve quase certeza de ver a mulher esconder uma risadinha maliciosa ao olhar de soslaio para as suas coxas. Ele era o culpado, afinal não se deve andar tão despido pela casa. Sentindo as faces esquentarem, apertou o passo até o jardim antes que desistisse completamente da tarde "recreativa".

Chegou ao pátio e viu que Hyoga e Kiki já estavam na piscina, distraídos no improviso de um jogo, em meio a brinquedos e infláveis coloridos. O dia estava ensolarado, mais que perfeito para atividades ao ar livre. Discretamente, Shun acomodou-se em uma espreguiçadeira, desejando em vão que eles não o notassem ali ou não fizessem caso se ele preferisse não cair na água.

-Vivaaa! O Shun chegou! – Kiki gritou, destruindo as suas ilusões.

-Shun! – Hyoga exclamou, sorrindo. Afundou-se graciosamente e cortou a água como um peixe, nadando até a borda oposta, emergindo junto de onde ele estava.–Entre logo, vamos nos divertir!

-Erm... eu queria pegar um pouco de sol porque... – Ensaiou mordendo os lábios. Hyoga estava lindo. Mais que isso, brilhava. –Essa água parece meio fria.

-Engano seu, a água está ótima! – O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigado.

Kiki aproximou-se dos dois, nadando precariamente com a ajuda de uma pranchinha. Na verdade o menino não precisava de técnica alguma quando era infinitamente mais simples usar a telecinese para se deslocar. Porém insistia em copiar as habilidades dos adultos: não gostava de ser "deixado para trás" em qualquer área.

-Ora, você nadava na Sibéria. – Shun argumentou, um pouco sem graça.

-Vamos Shun, você prometeeeeeuuuuu! – Kiki reclamou, ainda batendo os pés desajeitadamente.

-Você não confia em mim? – Hyoga perguntou, começando a ficar chateado. - Se estou dizendo que está boa é porque está boa!

-Não é isso... é que acho que prefiro mesmo pegar um... bronzeado aqui na cadeira. – A desculpa soou meio falsa. Não sabia mentir. Nunca soube.

Kiki franziu a testa, Hyoga, por sua vez, sacudiu os ombros.

-Bem, se você não quer...

-Se não quer, eu vou obrigar!!!! – Kiki completou, fazendo uma pistola d'água se materializar em sua mão e direcionando o jato sobre Shun, antes que ele tivesse tempo de dar um suspiro de alívio.

-Ahhh!!!!! Não faça isso! – Ele gritou.

Levantou-se para protestar e foi atingido por sucessivas rajadas de água. Hyoga logo juntou-se ao menino na tarefa de encharcá-lo.Ambos riam feito loucos, divertindo-se um bocado às suas custas, fazendo-o contorcer-se sob o ataque molhado.

-Parem! Isso... é sujeira!

-Que nada, você está ficando beeeem limpinho!! – O menino berrou, espirando água em sua boca e nariz, quase afogando-o em terra firme. Era incrível como uma simples criança podia se tornar um pequeno terrorista de uma hora para a outra quando contrariada.

-Já chega, vocês venceram! – Ele disse, protegendo o rosto com as mãos, já totalmente ensopado.

Os esguichos pararam.

-Agora que você já se adaptou à temperatura, pode cair sem susto. – Kiki falou, achando a maior graça em tudo aquilo.

-Viu? Não foi tão ruim assim. – Hyoga completou, percorrendo cada centímetro do corpo de Shun com o olhar mau intencionado.

-Isso lá é jeito de convencer alguém do seu ponto de vista?

-Só estava facilitando as coisas. – O loiro falou, num tom brincalhão. Impossível não perdoar. –Agora vem...

Derrotado e sem argumentos, o japonês resolveu que era melhor cair logo na piscina, antes que viesse a sofrer mais constrangimentos. Ele tirou a camiseta, ainda sob a mira implacável dos olhos azuis. Os mamilos arrepiaram imediatamente em contato com o ar. Corou. Hyoga estava sorrindo.

-Então lá vou eu!

Shun deu uma breve corrida e jogou-se n'água. Um belo mergulho, que impressionou até mesmo ao russo. Deu algumas braçadas.

-Nossa, pensei que o Shun nem soubesse nadar! – Kiki exclamou, empolgado, segurando-se na beirada da piscina.-Você é muito bom!!

-Eu fui criado em uma ilha. – Explicou modestamente. –Sou um bichinho do mar.

-Ah! E você sabe fazer igual ao Hyoga?

-Fazer o quê? – Shun perguntou, sorrindo para o loiro.

-Ele disse que pode ficar quase dez minutos sem respirar embaixo d'água!

-Puxa, é uma marca excelente. Muito boa mesmo.

-Mas você consegue fazer o mesmo? – Kiki insistiu.

Pergunta difícil. Shun lembrava-se que para sua prova como cavaleiro ficou submerso no mar, atado a correntes fortíssimas, um verdadeiro teste de resistência, força de vontade e concentração. A experiência não foi nada agradável, mas ele sobreviveu para contar a história.

-Hum, certa vez eu fiquei um bom tempo.

-Bom tempo QUANTO? – O menino começou a se impacientar. Queria números.

-Acho que...- Era difícil mensurar um tempo psicológico assim, mas tinha uma certa idéia pelo que a sua amiga June havia dito. –Por volta de quinze minutos ou...

-Uau! Não é incrível, Hyoga? Ele é melhor do que você.–Kiki interrompeu.

-Não é bem assim. –Shun disse, corando. –Foram as circunstâncias que...

-Bom, a gente só pode saber vendo, não é? – O garoto cortou sua fala novamente.

-É, só se eu tentasse de novo, mas eu não acredito que eu... ahhh!

Antes que Shun conseguisse terminar a frase, uma misteriosa força puxou-o para baixo violentamente, fazendo-o afundar com tudo na água. Era como se uma criatura invisível sugasse o seu corpo, de modo que ele não teve como reagir. Com o susto, deixou que muito ar escapasse de sua boca, perdendo-o em bolhas confome era arrastado para o fundo da piscina.

Seus joelhos tocaram os ladrilhos e ele parou de sentir o empuxo. Estava completamente submerso. Tentou sacudir os braços para voltar à superfície, mas _alguma coisa_ o fixava ali, impedindo seus movimentos por completo. Era exatamente como quando foi arrastado por uma criatura marinha próximo à Ilha dos cavaleiros fantasmas. Mas não havia sinais de que algo fora do comum estivesse acontecendo. Logo entendeu o que se passava...

-Kiki, o que você fez com o Shun?? – As vozes soaram abafadas, mas ainda compreensíveis.

-Eu só paralisei ele um pouquinho.

Muito bom. Ele tinha levado um "caldo" telecinético.

-Céus, para quê?

-Quero comprovar se ele agüenta os quinze minutos!

Quinze minutos? Shun se alarmou. Esperava que Hyoga não concordasse com a "prova dos nove" que Kiki lhe aplicou e intercedesse por ele.

-Isso é golpe baixo, ele não sabia que você ia fazer isso! – Hyoga reclamou.

-O acaso faz parte da vida. – Kiki explicou calmamente. –Eu poderia ser um inimigo ou algo assim.

-Isso está fora de questão! Se você fosse um inimigo eu ainda estaria aqui para dar cobertura.

-E se eu fosse um oponente difícil? Ele ia continuar embaixo d'água esperando você. – O menino retrucou.

-Você não teria concentração suficiente para mantê-lo afundado e ainda lutar contra o meu Trovão Aurora! –O cavaleiro de Cisne disse, orgulhoso. – Enquanto isso ele já teria usado as correntes.

Shun não podia acreditar que Hyoga travava uma discussão tão inútil baseada em suposições sem sentido com uma criança de oito anos, enquanto ele estava ali sem poder respirar.

-Impossível, seria mais fácil você ter congelado o Shun na piscina sem querer!

-Está me chamando de incompetente, moleque?

-Bem... você pode até ser fortinho, mas perde a cabeça sob pressão. – Kiki disse, pisando sem dó no calo de Hyoga.

- Se você quer saber, eu congelei os braços de Aldebaran de Touro! – O loiro, por sua vez, tinha encontrado uma péssima hora para tocar no nome do amigo de Mu.

Shun já estava vermelho e asfixiando. Por alguns segundos a força sobre ele diminuiu, mas não foi o suficiente para permiti-lo emergir.

-Porque ele deixou né? – Kiki disse, petulante.

-Deixou nada...!

-Deixou sim! Se ele tivesse usado um Grande Chifre na sua cara eu queria ver...

-Ele tentou, mas nós passamos após imobilizá-lo com o _meu_ golpe.

-Conversa... ele me falou tudo sobre essa luta.

-E ele DISSE que tinha deixado?

Até quando ia durar aquele bate-boca infantil? Shun já estava no limite.

-Ele não disse, mas EU estou dizendo.

-Você mal saiu das fraldas...

-Olha que eu afundo você também!

-E eu o transformo em picolé sabor morango!

-Gloobglooob blogglooob! – Shun protestou, desesperado, pondo em risco o restinho de ar que sobrou em seu peito, chamando atenção para si.

-O Shun! – Hyoga lembrou, em pânico. –Tira ele de lá agora!

-Não falei que você não sabia agir sob pressão...? – Kiki sorriu, vitorioso.

-Vamos, tire, você quer matá-lo? – O russo ordenou. – Agüente, Shun!!

-Está beeem... – O menino disse revirando os olhos, de má vontade. Com um único gesto, libertou o cavaleiro da âncora invisível que o prendia ao fundo da piscina.

Assim que se viu livre, Shun emergiu. Mal podia acreditar que estava respirando! Sorveu o ar em grandes e desesperados goles, engasgando no processo, mas não importava: estava vivo!

-Shun! – Hyoga gritou de alívio, puxando-o para junto de seu peito. Sem pensar muito, forçou a boca sobre a do outro, assoprando dentro dela, num misto de respiração artificial e beijo desesperado. Shun, por sua vez, deixou-se conduzir, agarrando-se a Hyoga como um náufrago, embriagado com a experiência de quase morrer e ser resgatado com tanta paixão.

– O Shun está bem? – A voz assustada de Kiki interrompeu mais uma vez o momento íntimo dos dois. Tinham se esquecido completamente do menino, que encarava a cena com olhos arregalados. - O que... o que você está fazendo?

-Erm... respiração... boca a boca...? – Hyoga respondeu ainda um pouco arfante, sem graça, segurando o trêmulo Shun nos braços.

-Ah, bom... ! – Kiki disse, para o alívio momentâneo de ambos. – Eu pensei que fosse outra coisa...!

-O-outra coisa? – Shun gaguejou, embora no fundo não quisesse _realmente_ saber.

-É, parecia mais com um...

Hyoga limpou a garganta.

-Não pense que vai escapar impune. O que você fez foi muito mau!

-E daí, você não pode me castigar! – Kiki respondeu, cruzando os braços, desafiador.

-Mas o Mu pode, e eu duvido que não vá puxar as suas orelhas depois dessa.

A expressão do garoto mudou da água para o vinho ao ouvir o nome de seu pai adotivo ser mencionado. Hyoga não parecia estar blefando.

-Você vai mesmo contar? É injusto, eu não fiz nada demais... – Kiki protestou.

-Peça desculpas ao Shun e eu vou considerar o assunto.

-Desculpa Shuunnn... – O menino gemeu, contrariado.

-Ahh... está tudo bem. – Shun balbuciou.

-Você... você não deve usar os seus poderes cósmicos para maltratar os outros! – O loiro completou. - Um Cavaleiro de Athena tem que lutar só pela justiça!

-Eu nasci com esses poderes, não são cósmicos e nem foi Athena quem deu!

-Não importa quem deu!

-Ora, eu estava fazendo um favor para Athena, testando os seus cavaleiros...! – O garoto respondeu, voltando à sua empáfia de sempre.– Pelo visto eles são muito _descontrolados_ para o serviço.

-Testando? Você nem deu chance para...

-Já chega!!!! – Shun levantou a voz para o espanto dos dois. – Hyoga, o Kiki é só uma criança, não tem cabimento você ficar discutindo com ele.

-Ele quase o matou e agora eu sou o vilão da história? – O loiro bradou indignado.

-Ninguém é o culpado e já que estamos todos vivos, vamos sair da piscina. Eu estou cansado demais para brigas e atividades de alto impacto.

Era verdade. Nunca um punhado de água estagnada e um menino foram tão perigosos para dois Cavaleiros de Athena.

-Bom, ainda tem o filme que o Shun prometeu assistir comigo ontem. Sorte que ver tevê não cansa, né?


End file.
